The Vampire Diaries: Tempted
by DesignateThis x3
Summary: Two beautiful, powerful sisters and an irresistible, humorous boy clash worlds with the seductive Damon Salvatore and the enchanting Elena Gilbert. The search for Stefan is just about to get very interesting..
1. The Callaghans

_Okay! This is my very first story and I'm very excited. I absolutely LOVE the Vampire Diaries Series and I just had to write my own version of what happens after the latest book. _

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I only own the characters I've made up. _

_ALL other characters belong to LJ Smith! ahh love her So, please enjoy. Thanks._

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was lounging against a tree, drained of whatever energy that was left in his somnolent body. His eyes averted, catching a glimpse of Elena Gilbert in the car, her golden blonde hair falling in her face.

Moments ago she was writing in her precious diary, sobbing and shaking, something she didn't do very often. But with Stefan missing, Damon had a feeling that's all she was ever going to do….

* * *

Rain dripped down a broken window pane as the end of a tree branch scrapped against the cracked glass. Saige Callaghan stood in the center of an abandoned shack, alone and well aware of what she was about to do. The candle light coming from the dusty, wooden table was suddenly blown out by the warm air escaping her perfect, glossy lips.

"I summon thee among thy grounds," Saige reached for the glimmering blade resting next to the white, scented candles. "I shall use this blade to bare my blood, oh, fallen angels, hear my-"

"Saige?!"

A voice came from the slightly opened door, and a creek echoed across the shack as a dark figure slipped through the doorway.

Saige spun around, her hand jerking back in shock and the stream of dark hair whipping across her face.

The figure stepped closer, and Saige realized it was her sister, Rose.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, burning with curiosity. A gust of wind blew in from the door, setting Rose's short, cropped hair to set in different directions while her sharp blue eyes pierced through Saige like sheer glass.

"A spell." Saige replied. She turned back to the blade, her fingertips brushing it's hilt.

Rose spoke, "We're not witches, Saige. We're Crimsons."

Saige flinched at the last word, she felt like someone had slipped several cubes of ice down her back.

She remembered the first time she found out she was a Crimson, a powerful mortal with unbelievable abilities. That was years ago, when she was six. Now, she was a senior in high school, hiding her true identity, hiding from the dangers of the past and present.

"You don't have to be to a witch to perform a spell, Rosemary." Saige replied, after seconds of silence.

Her crystal-blue eyes glanced around the shack, as if searching for something in the delightful darkness. Something was bothering her…maybe it was the annoying presence of Rose.

"You're not trying to summon dad again, are you?" Rose asked. Saige could feel her presence getting closer.

She traced the hilt's designs with her fingertips and spoke in a harsh whisper, "Yes, and I will keep trying until I get a response."

"I just don't get why you waste your time. You keep doing these spells to summon dad, well news flash Saige! DAD IS DEAD! And he is never coming back. You can beg all the angels and demons of this world, but dad is never going to come back!"

Saige whirled around, her eyes full of rage.

"How dare you!" She hollered. The venom in her words sent Rose flinching in despair. It had been a six months since their father, Charles, passed away. Ever since then, tension continued to grow between them. But deep down, Saige knew that her father couldn't be dead. He couldn't have just left them like this.

"How can you say something like that? How can you stand there and not feel what I feel. Dad isn't dead. I can just feel it." Saige's gaze fell to the floor. She knew her father wasn't dead. He was alone and hidden somewhere in this cryptic world. Well, hopefully alone and unharmed.

"Dad disappeared. His body was never found! He was presumed dead, that doesn't mean he's actually dead," Saige continued, meeting Rose's mortified glare.

"Okay, maybe he isn't, maybe he is. But stop wasting your time with these spells. They're dangerous and if anyone…evil or should I say immoral, finds out a Crimson is mastering spells, who knows what they'll do to hunt you down." Rose's words didn't scare Saige the slightest bit.

A playful smile danced on her luscious lips, "Well then, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Rose just watched Saige in mere bewilderment as Saige snatched the blade off the table, raced out of the shack and lingered into the sad, sad night.

Later that night, Saige sat in her bedroom, stroking the fur on her black cat, Zasper, darkness surrounding them both. She didn't bother to turn the lights on, she just sat on her enormous bed and thought, and thought and thought for several slow minutes. The door to the bedroom opened after another dying minute, and the light from the hallway poured over Saige's pale, flawless face.

"Honey, it's me." Her mother, Kassandra, switched on the light and entered the room. Her footsteps were so quiet, Saige jumped when she noticed Kassandra standing at the foot of her bed. Zasper let out a hiss, his big yellow eyes narrowing as he leapt off the bed. Kassandra chuckled, "Hmm, he's a funny little thing, isn't he?"

"Mom, I have a question. And I need your answer to be short and honest." Saige faced her tall, voluptuous, charming mother, meeting her gaze. Kassandra nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed, her light weight barely causing the mattress to move.

Her mother had always been beautiful in several ways. She could understand why her handsome father fell for her mother, she was just so pleasant and interesting to have around. At least when her dad was around.

"Is dad really dead?" Saige heard her voice crack.

Her mother's pleasant face fell, "We've been through this a thousand times, Saige."

"I know, but this time I want an answer, and an honest one!"

"You and I both know the answer. Must you hear it just for your own comfort?"

"Mom, I know you know something! I can tell by the look in your eyes! Ever since dad 'passed' away, you've blocked me out of your thoughts. I can't read your mind because you don't want me to. That proves you know something!"

Saige could feel herself losing control, her thoughts were suddenly becoming words. She wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was just a short, simple answer.

"You have shut me out of everything. You barely talk to me anymore. You leave in the morning and don't come home until Rose and I are asleep. Sometimes I hear you talking in _your_ sleep, saying you'll keep us safe no matter what! I know there's something you're not telling me and if you don't tell me right now, I swear I'll leave and never, and I mean _never _come back. I hate it here, I hate this place and I want to find dad because I _know_ he's out there somewhere!" Saige was all out of breath the second she finished speaking.

"Wow, you just _know _everything don't you." Saige noticed Rose standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"Rosemary, get out of my room. You're vile to the eye, you really are." Saige quickly dismissed her pathetic sister and brought her attention back to her mother, but could tell that Rose was still lounging by the door.

Kassandra was staring down at the floor, not sure what to say to her daughter other than the truth.

"You're right, Charles is not dead. He's very much alive. I was never suppose to tell you both this, b-but he wanted you two to believe he was dead only to protect you. He only wanted to protect you. Oh, Charles, I miss you so. I do hope you can hear me, I really do."

After Kassandra stopped speaking she broke into tears, overwhelmed by all the pressure. Saige looked up at Rose, who was suddenly pale in the face.

"Tell me where he is." Saige demanded, as nicely as possible. She wasn't surprised by what her mother had just said, but she just wanted to be sure.

Kassandra whipped her tears away quickly, but continued to sob. "He…h- he's in a…a prison. A pr-prison in ano..thaaa world. Th-they found him innnnnnnnnnnn a uhh a place cal..call..dahh..Fell's Chur…chaaa. Ohhh, Charles. I'm so-sorrrrry."

Saige felt her heart sink, "A prison?! A prison in another world? What are you saying?"

Kassandra met her daughter's confused gaze through her watery, stinging eyes.

"Oh, darling. It's hard to explain. I-it really is. Go see Ms. Cunningham, she'll explain everything to you."

There mother was becoming stable again, trying to hold herself together as best as she could. She missed her husband, her dear, dear husband. She missed his handsome face and they way he was so gentle with everything…the way he raised his girls to be so strong and so...powerful.

"Eww, you honestly want us to visit that batty, old annoying woman? I heard she eats the dirt from her fingernails." Rose's voice sounded disgusted, as if she had mistakenly ate something very distasteful.

Kassandra let out a wail, "Yes!"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to find dad. If Ms. Cunningham has the answers I'm looking for then I'm going to see her. She might be creepy, but she's just a lonely old lady. And I respect her." Saige quickly said, getting up from the bed.

Rose stared at her as if she'd gone clinically insane. "Are you CRAZY?! You're going to go look for dad? Saige, he can be anywhere, ANYWHERE! I want to have dad safe and well at home just as much as you do, but we can't just leave and not know where we're going."

Saige replied instantly, "I can! Even if it kills me!"

She scurried around her room, ignoring Rose's remarks and her mother's pleads. She was going to do whatever it takes. After about twenty minutes of packing up things that she needed, like clothes and essentials, Saige finally was ready to leave. At least she thought she was. Was she really going to do this? Was she just going to leave, tonight? Of all nights?

Rose appeared in the doorway again, fiddling with her nails. "How exactly are you going to get around?" She asked Saige, as their identical eyes met.

"I'm going to ask Ian to come with me, although I really hate to drag him into this. But he's more powerful then the both of us."

Rose scoffed at once, then broke into fits of laughter. "That boy can't hold a glass cup for more than five seconds without breaking it! He may have more abilities than we do, but he's an idiot."

"That _boy_ happens to be my boyfriend!"

Rose gave Saige a devious grin, raising one eyebrow. "Oh, so you two are back together again, for like the hundredth time! I can see why, that boy is a knock out! I hate to admit it but he is gorgeous, maybe that's why you fell for him. Oh, and, well, of course he'll drive you around. He'd do anything for you. He's like you're boy toy, he does whatever you please. That's the only thing I admire about you, Saige. You're just so damn seductive, a true Crimson girl, like myself of course."

Saige shook her head, "You just never shut up, do you?"

The sisters stared at each other with lovely hatred.

Rose finally tore her gaze from Saige's, and sighed. "Well, I don't get why you're leaving so soon. But I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. Have fun on your road trip, and call me if anything. I want updates on everything! Maybe I'll even meet up with you, if you ever find out where dad is exactly."

Saige sighed. Then suddenly felt the presence of Kassandra coming towards her room.

"What's wrong with you? You can't just get up and leave so sudden!" Their mother shouted, busting into the room. Her face was blotched red, and looked gloomy. It saddened Saige to see her mother so helpless.

"That's not for you to decide, dear mother. I'm sorry, I really am. But I have to find dad. Like I said before, even if it kills me."

And before any arguments could be made, Saige picked up Zasper and made her way out of the house, without a single goodbye. She would come back, even if she had to come back as a spirit, she would be back.


	2. With or without

_Once again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. And I promise you that Damon, Elena and Matt will be in the next chapter. So enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Run. Just keep running.

Ian Devereux's mind was telling him to run, but his body beckoned to stop. His wrist were tied together by silver rope, burning through his fair skin.

He winced, as gunshots sent bullets soaring by, and he forced himself to go on. The window up ahead caught his attention and he burst into speed. The adrenaline rushing through him pumped quicker, his heart raced and pounded against his aching ribs.

As he approached the window he shut his eyes tightly and without hesitation, crashed into the wooden shudders and through the thick glass.

Ian could feel the wind whipping against him as he fell a few feet to the ground. The moment his boots made contact with the concrete floor he broke out into a run, a grin creeping onto his blanched, flawless face.

The darkness lured him further and deeper into the cryptic part of the gloomy city.

He couldn't remember why he was kidnapped but he knew in the back of his mind Saige-the dark-haired beauty he had fallen in love with, the girl with the stunning blue eyes and to die for smile needed him.

She was everything to Ian and he needed to find her.

His vision was a blur and he could feel the sweat plastered on his forehead drip down his cheek and rest on the corner of his mouth.

The warm, breezy night seemed to soothe the aching muscles on his lean figure and set back the unkempt, dirty-blonde hair surfacing his head.

Minutes later, Ian found himself entering the woods. In the back of his mind he knew it was a bad idea, but it was his best bet to get away from those grungy witches and mental crooks that captured him-the ones who used witchcraft to drain him powerless, who used guns to shoot at him.

He found all this thrilling and let out a laugh as he staggered pass an oak tree.

Air gushed over him from all sides as he entered a clearing and he felt his body become limp. Falling to the ground, he let out a groan and could feel the hard dirt rubbing against his knees. His body shook with agony.

He couldn't call out to Saige. He couldn't use his mind to call to her or plead for her to help him. Why was this happening to him?

A burning sensation rippled through his skin and he tried to pry the rope off his wrist but instead fell face down into the dirt. Was he dying? That couldn't be possible.

Time seemed to pass on by and Ian shifted onto his back once he could feel. Something swiveled down his spine and he arched his back in pain.

A shadow fell over him and he winced, _they _didn't find him…did they?

The voice suddenly speaking to him was muffled and whoever it was had glowing sapphire eyes that peered at him in sorrow.

It's hands gripped him tightly and lifted him off the ground, and spoke slurred words.

Ian's body was giving up on him. His eyes shut. The woods mocked him with silence and the only thing audible was the slow beating of his heart.

* * *

An unnatural sound hummed in Ian's ears and the mingled scents of pizza and old trees made his nose cringe.

Shock snapped his eyes open and he jerked up, gasping.

"Ian! Relax, relax!" The soft, pleasant voice caused his body to tense.

His vision was no longer poor and there was no pain.

He then noticed he was in a car, _his _car. His mustang.

His gaze averted to the person in the driver's seat with the pleasant voice.

"Saige…"

"I would ask you how this happened to you," Saige said. "But I'd rather not know. I guess it's just important that you're okay. I bought pizza for you, I thought you'd be hungry."

Ian laughed, "Where are we? And why the hell are you driving my Mustang?"

He took in the scenery outside the tinted window. Wherever they were, it was close to the woods and on a dark road.

"We're heading to Fells Church." Saige answered, her face turning twice as pale as her normal ivory complexion.

Ian noticed this and asked, "Um, and when did you decide to kidnap me and take my car?"

Saige shifted in her seat uncomfortably, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Shut up, I saved you and I know if I asked for you're help you'd say yes anyway. Besides, I bought food and brought clothes and stuff you'll need."

Ian looked at her and shrugged, "Okay, sounds fair to me. But can you explain why we're going to Fells Church."

Saige sighed, "I know this might sound crazy, but my father isn't dead. I talked to that old woman, Ms. Cunningham and she said I should head to Fells Church if I want answers.

My father is apparently locked up in a demonic world and I have to find two pieces of some fox key. One's buried in Blodwedd's ballroom and one's inside the silver nightingale's instrument. Oh, and she also said we're going to meet three strangers. She wouldn't tell me if they're dangerous or not, but she did say we should be careful."

Ian looked at her as if she was deranged.

"What the hell do you mean your father isn't dead?! That's insane! Have you gone mad?!"

Saige gave him a death glare, "I _know _my father is alive. My mother even said he was alive."

Ian ran a hand through his golden, soft curls and his chestnut colored eyes bored through her. "Look, I want to help you. But it's too much of a risk. We can't just go travel into a demonic world and expect to find your father. It's not that easy, Saige. So take me home and we'll sort all of this out."

Suddenly the car came to a halt. Ian watched as Saige pushed the door open and got out, slamming it with rage.

She then opened up the backseat, where Ian noticed her black cat, Zasper, laying casually with his bright yellow eyes peering into him.

"Holy shit! You brought that fur bag?"

Saige ignored him and tore Zasper off the backseat and slammed the door shut.

Ian jumped out of the car, realizing he was only wearing a pair of faded-jeans and

muddy combat boots-no shirt.

Saige snapped at him as he followed after her off the road, "You don't have to worry about him. I'm taking him with me to Fells Church. You can take all my stuff to your house and I'll pick it up later. I going to get answers, with or without your help!"

She started into the woods and Ian caught up to her.

"You can't walk the rest of the way there! Look, just come back to the car with me!"

"No!"

"Why not?! You know you won't do any good out there without me! And you have no idea where you're going!" Ian shouted.

"Oh well! Walking through the woods beats having to be in a car with a guy who thinks I'm crazy!"

Ian thought to himself, _Women! I swear!_


	3. Cursed

_OKAY, I am so so so so so so so so soooooooooo sorry for the long update. There has just been too much going on in life, and I just can't wait for school to end! _

_But anyway, here's the new chapter. It's not great, and there's a lot of unanswered questions. But don't worry, Damon will have all the questions and Saige will have all the answers, in the next chapter that is. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting and entertaining, so bare with me for now. If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry._

Chapter 3

When Matt woke up, the full moon hovered up ahead, pouring it's light onto his face. A sharp pain throbbed his sore back and he repositioned himself on the dirt ground, groaning. Finally, after trying to get comfortable for the millionth time he sat up and sighed.

His eyes steadied into the darkness and he heard a noise not far from him.

Damon, who was a few feet away with a narrowed gaze, let his eyes wander around the clearing they were hidden at.

Thunder exploded above him and lightening lit up the sky, leaving Damon expressionless. Elena, who was silently sleeping in the car, shot upward from her seat, gasping for air.

"Great," Matt whined. "Just great." Rain prickled their skin and silence swept the woods.

* * *

"Saige, wait up!" Ian shouted, his wet blonde curls sticking to his forehead.

He gently grasped Saige's delicate elbow, stopping her in her tracks. Saige faced him, avoiding his brown gaze.

"I'll go with you, all right. I can't afford to lose you and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Just calm down."

Saige felt her face flush, "I am calm. I just can't understand why you don't believe me."

Ian countered, helplessly.

"I do believe you. It's just that you talked so fast and I…well I don't know…It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going with you. Besides I have a feeling there needs to be a lot of ass kicking done and I'm definitely the guy for the job."

They both laughed in union.

Saige relaxed and laced her fingers with his. She remembered how perfect everything use to be between them. How good Ian made her feel, even on the worse days of her life.

He was always there and would always be there. In fact, there was no doubt in her mind he'd ever leave her side.

Zasper purred at her feet, shivering on the ground. His soaked fur made him look thin and rugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hate the rain just as much as you do." Saige leaned down, releasing her hands from Ian's and reaching for her cat.

But then something moved in the trees, catching her attention. A violent shiver went through her and somehow transferred to Ian, who felt it too. All their senses fixed on the darkness. Something was watching them.

Lurking among them. Preying on their existence.

"It's too powerful," Ian stated. "It's blocking my power. How is that possible?!"

Saige heard him shout over the crack of thunder and captured the bright eyes with her own.

A figure silhouetted against the night sky swayed delicately for a moment then vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Run!"

Saige wouldn't budge. Her body locked in fear. What could that have been?

"Saige, run!"

Finally, regaining herself, Saige broke out into a run, bursting into speed with Ian at her side and Zasper in front of her. The three of them swerved pass wet branches and could feel leaves ricocheting at their feet.

Something struck Ian, a force unseen by eye. He stumbled to the ground, thinking of what could possibly do this. For the first time in years he felt actual fear swell up inside him.

Saige knelt down beside him, sending out a surge of power to whatever harmed him. But it was useless.

"Ian, please! You have to get up. Please!" Saige lifted him off the ground and put his arm around her shoulder. She ran, dragging Ian with her, who knocked out instantly, blood dripping from his mouth. Why would anyone do this to him? How could they?

Saige let out a cry and staggered into a clearing. She fell to the ground, losing her breath and laid Ian on her lap.

She didn't care about the mud sinking into her red sundress or the leaves falling into her dark hair, not even the thought of being killed by the unknown figure in the woods caught her care. She only cared about the limp body in her arms.

"Ian, please wake up." Her healing power made his minor cuts and bruises vanish but he wouldn't awaken.

Dizziness punctured her head, her eyes drooped and before she fell to the ground a pair of cold, soft hands caught her. It was over.

* * *

Damon stared down at the two bodies on the blanket below the large oak tree. The tree's branch above the figures provided a shield from the rain, leaving the spot dry.

He studied the girl, who was undeniably beautiful. Her wet, dark hair streamed down her shoulders and fell in vibrant waves. Her pale, soft face glowed and her cheeks were naturally flushed with rose, matching her luscious pink lips.

Damon remembered catching a glimpse of her eyes before she fainted: a pure mixture of blue and sheer crystal.

The curves of her slender body stood out in her soaked sundress that fell a few inches above her muddy knees. She was perfect. Despite the dirt scattered on her soft skin.

Throughout the centuries, Damon had known many women. Some beautiful, but mindless. Others pretty and innocent.

Ones that used and battered men, and some that thought of nothing but themselves. Then there was Katherine and Elena, both similar in appearance yet so different in mind.

Both of them had captured his desire, caused the unwelcome ache in his chest. Both of them so beautiful, so enchanting.

But this girl was different. Her beauty and presence were unnatural. Too beautiful. Too perfect.

Damon tore his eyes away and ran a hand through his straight, dark hair. This girl was beautiful but he didn't know who she was and what she was capable of. But he did know she was powerful, along with the strikingly handsome boy lying beside her. Damon paid no mind to the boy, but gazed at the girl once more.

"They're still sleeping?" A soft voice came from behind him. Elena's voice. Damon turned to face her. She was looking down at the couple, who looked dead, so pale and so beautiful. Both of them held a dark beauty Elena wished she could have.

Elena's eyes glistened in the moonlight and Damon almost forgotten how enchanting Elena was. She held a strong presence. Her beauty was much different then the dark haired girls. More fragile and dainty, but not as perfect. The power inside her held pure light while the girl's held a darkness Damon did not understand..

"Do you know what they are?" Elena asked as Matt came to her side. Each of them stared down at the couple with wide eyes and examined them. Elena let the black cat leap into her arms and stroked it's fur.

Damon chose to ignore her question, mostly because he didn't have an answer.

"Shouldn't we wake them up? It's been a while." Matt asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"I tried, but they're in some short of shock."

"Oh," Matt stared down at the girl, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have any idea what they are?" Elena made her voice stronger, capturing Damon's attention. And Damon had an answer this time.

"She's not human, well she's mortal. But she holds a power. I'm not sure how that's possible considering she's not a witch, witches aren't born this…" He stopped himself from saying beautiful and swallowed dryness. "…way. And she's not like me."

Matt stared at Damon as if he was seeing him for the first time.

He sighed, "So you have no idea at all what she might be?" His question picked at Damon's brain.

Damon suddenly realized something, he gripped the girl's thin wrist and turned it over to where her veins pulsed and saw a mark. He brushed it lightly, "Impossible."

"What?" Matt asked, kneeling closer beside Damon.

"This mark represents a type of curse. I've heard about it in myths."

Elena shuddered, clinging to Matt. "What do you mean?"

A shallow feeling swelled in the pit of her stomach. In the back of her mind she could still hear Stefan's lovely voice. She could still feel his hands in her hair and his lips. All she wanted was Stefan. He would know what to do.

"When I was…" Damon paused for a moment, meeting Elena's gaze. "Human…I used some of my time to read supernatural myths, mostly because I knew Katherine's secret and I wanted to learn more. I remember reading about a curse formed by the collision of an angel's power with a demon's.

It didn't seem to capture my interest but it said something about the curse running through families. There was a picture of some mark, which she has. It's a mark that indicates whether or not you're cursed. Some members of the families who hold the curse don't have the marks, but some do.

And the one's who do have the marks are powerful. Throughout the centuries I've lived in I've never met the cursed kind, after all it sounded a bit too spooky and extraordinary to seem real. But I'm a vampire. And I've been proven wrong many times before."

His small story captivated Elena. Something about Damon was obviously different and she knew Matt noticed it too.

"That's…cool." Matt responded. Elena was speechless. She didn't know what to make of the story other than it being unimaginable.

"It's the Mark of Ziele." An unfamiliar voice broke the silence. It was soft but grim. The girl, with her big crystal blue eyes glistening in the moonlight, sat up and ran her fingers over the mark. Her fingertips brushed Damon's and he quickly jerked back.

"How long have you been awake?" Matt asked.

The girl grinned, "Long enough." She looked at him silently for a moment. Her gaze widened and she turned to the limp boy who was still asleep, pressing her hand to his face.

"Ian…you're all right." Her tone was low and beautiful. She reminded Matt of when Elena was a spirit, so beautiful and inhuman.

The girl turned back to them, a smile lighting up her face.

"I'm Saige, a crimson. I'd explain what that is but…I'm guessing you guys know enough already and been through hell the past few days," She said. Confusion crossed their faces.

"I read minds, occasionally, and don't introduce yourselves, I already know you're Matt, Elena and Damon. Fugitives in both worlds. You all have extraordinary minds, " Saige added, standing up from the ground.

Damon grinned, "Remind me to not think naughty thoughts."

Saige didn't seem to catch his seductive tone and shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm not really interested in knowing what a leech has in mind."

Damon studied Saige, amused.

Elena let the cat jump from her arms and watched it cuddle on Saige's lap, "Oh, Zasper. I'm so sorry," Saige said, petting his head.

"What happened to you two?" Elena asked, curiosity burning in her voice. A strand of blonde hair fell in her eyes as she leaned closer. Saige's gaze wandered into the woods, "I don't know," Fear caught in her throat. "Something was after us, but it's gone now."

Silence grew.

Saige let out a sigh, annoyed by their silent response.

"I think someone knows what I'm up to," Saige said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Elena shifted in her position, feeling uneasy.

"What are you up to, exactly?" She asked. Saige locked her eyes with Elena.

"The prison your boyfriend's in is the same one my father's in. And I intend to find it."

Elena furrowed her brow, "How did you know Stefan was-"

Saige cut her off, "I read minds, remember. Sorry, it comes naturally to me." Her blue eyes seemed to pierce through Elena like daggers. A shadow hovered across Saige's face and the breeze brushed back her dark hair.

"I need to go to Fells Church and search my father's apartment there. It might have clues, or might not. But it's worth a shot," Saige said, and there was a sudden pain in her eyes and sadness in her voice- it was either because deep down she knew it wasn't worth it or the doubt in Elena's eyes.

Matt broke his silence, "I'll go with you." He said. "Your friend seems really hurt and well, I know everything there is to know about Fells Church. I could help you around."

Elena gaped at him, "Matt you can't! If the police find you they'll arrest you!"

Damon stared at them, looking uninterested and solemn.

"I think it's better if I go alone. With that thing following me I could get you killed, and I don't think any of us would want that. Not that I really care, no offense." Saige suddenly started to dust off her sundress and lifted it slightly to scrap off the mud on her right thigh.

Damon, mistakenly, caught a glimpse of the blade she had in the sheath strapped around her thigh.

"Nice blade," He commented, his night black eyes meeting her blue rays.

Her lips turned into a smirk, "Nice ring."

Damon looked down at his ring and instantly thought of Stefan and Katherine.

"Can I see?" Saige asked, stepping closer to Damon. She was inches shorter than him, and her presence was abstractly attracting but something about her was dark and caused Damon to hold in his breath for a moment.

He pulled the ring off and placed it in her palm. Saige brushed her fingertips over the designs and smiled. "It's beautiful," She whispered. "It must be worth thousands, considering how old it must be."

Damon's lip curled, enjoying the girl's gentle look. He wondered what her blood tasted like. Sweet? Bitter, maybe? Or delicious? He licked his dry, cruel lips and felt his fangs ache with pleasure.

Saige shot him a glare, "You're disgusting," She tossed the ring back to him and once again, tossed her hair back.

"I'm going to go, now. If you guys decide to leave just make sure you take Ian with you and drop him off somewhere safe, I'd really appreciate that. It's too dangerous for him to come with me in his condition," Saige said, starting to walk off. Elena watched as she headed into the darkness, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Wait! Let Damon go with you! You could use the help, besides I think we're all safe here, for now at least," Elena shouted, standing up from the ground.

Saige swirled around, "You don't even know me, why do you care whether or not I'm safe?"

"Because we could use your help. We're all in search for the prison, why not work together to find it?" Elena countered, running a hand through her damp, golden locks.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be back as soon as I can," Saige's expression softened. "Are you coming with me, leech?"

Her eyes locked with Damon's and he grinned, "Why not?"

Saige rolled her eyes and headed into the darkness. Zasper followed behind Damon and they walked in silence. Saige could feel Damon's eyes on her back, washing over her.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, it's scary."


End file.
